


Formal Steps

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [119]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is less keen on the public thing.





	

“If we’re doing this, I want to do it properly,” Hux says. “Otherwise - why don’t we just continue as we are?”  


“A small ceremony would _still_ be ‘properly’.”  


“It would, but…” Hux bites his tongue for a moment. “We don’t have to invite _everyone_. Just… a few.”  


“Your idea of ‘a few’ is different to mine. Getting married should be… should be about _us_ , not what people think.”

“Getting married _is_ about what people think. It’s letting them know you’re off-limits.”  


“Don’t you mean ‘committed’?”  


“…how is that different to what I said?” Hux isn’t sure why this is so contentious. They’re not private people, not _now_. And Kylo agreed to all of this when - when they made _plans_. Okay, so Hux hadn’t explicitly listed every single possible outcome, but he’d assumed Kylo had been able to work through the variables for himself.

“I just… it’s embarrassing,” his Knight mutters.  


“…Kylo.”  


“What?”  


“You… do know _how_ , don’t you?”  


He watches his fiancé go pink in the cheeks. “Yes.”

“…but?”  


“…it was like, twenty years ago! And it was all… formal stuff, and… not _wedding_ dancing.”  


Hux holds his hand out, waiting for Kylo to take it. “I’m not really up to modern standards, either. But we could learn together?” 

“But why do we _have_ to do it?”  


“We don’t… _have_ to. But I would like to. It is very intimate, and shows our commitment and synchronicity. Our… alignment to one another. Plus… it’s hot as hell.”  


He delivers the line with aplomb, and sees the sudden light flare in Kylo’s eyes. Even though he tries to hide it, his body language becomes _much_ more receptive, his attention piqued. 

So Hux continues. “My hand on your waist, the other holding yours… cheek to cheek, whispering secrets no one can hear… the heat of your body against mine, and the world seeing how we adore one another so utterly… everyone wishing they were you, or me… knowing that forever we’re out of bounds because we’re bound…”  


Hux is aware this is underhanded. He doesn’t care, not when Kylo takes his hand dubiously. He pulls him in, and supports his waist, tipping him backwards and speaking into his thrown-back throat. 

“ _The grinding together a precursor to our marriage bed_ …”  


Kylo moans, and goes supple and soft in his grip. “Fuck yes, Hux.”

“So you want me to dance with you?”  


More nodding, and he pulls him up. Kylo’s heart flutters when their chests meet, and Hux presses kisses to his cheek. 

“ _Please_ ,” Kylo whispers. “ **Teach. Me.”**  



End file.
